gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:Más diferencias del modo 2 jugadores de GTA San Andreas (PS2, PS3 remasterizada y Japonesa)
Descripción En este video veremos aún más diferencias del modo 2 jugadores de GTA San Andreas, donde ahora también hablo de la versión japonesa de GTA SA (PS2 y PS3 remasterizada). A diferencia del video pasado, hoy no les muestro fragmentos de la mejor versión de GTA SA (Xbox) porque... simplemente no (leer abajo). ______________________________________ DESCARGAS No hay nada que descargar. El link de abajo es un virus. https://www.gtagarage.com/mods/show.php?id=26596 _______________________________________ PREGUNTAS 1.- ¿Se puede jugar de 2 jugadores en Xbox 360? R= A PTM QUE NO. Están igual que los que preguntan si se puede jugar con 2 teclados. 2- ¿Algún día vas a dejar de exprimir el modo de 2 jugadores? R= Gracias a eso tengo para los camiones, y por más veces que haya usado ese chiste la realidad es que no es un chiste. 3.- Yo tenía capturadora y pude haberte ayudado a conseguir fragmentos de Xbox. R= Suelo durar horas jugando de 2 jugadores solo para probar qué cosa he hecho y qué cosa no, qué cosa me resulta rara en PS2 que quisiera probar en PS3 y al revés. En el video pasado ya mostré lo único exclusivo que tenía Xbox, que era la cadena de texto traducida, la correción del modelo de 2 jugadores y la correción del glitch de la bicicleta. Todo lo demás era tal cual PS2, así que no vi necesario pedir ayuda para este video. 4.- ¿Cómo hago para jugar de 2 jugadores GTA SA en PC? R= Hay un video muy visto de un tal Kazio o algo así, pero que está todo feo y mal explicado, quizá algún día les haga un tutorial mejor explicado y actualizado. 6.- ¿Por qué en los fragmentos de la versión japonesa los vehículos son negros? R= Porque activé el truco de "Temática Ninja" para conseguir la katana. O sea, después del fragmento de la katana salieron ahí mismo todos los demás fragmentos de la versión japonesa. 7.- ¿Por qué en varios fragmentos de la versión japonesas muestras las estadísticas? R= Para que vean que realmente estoy jugando la versión japonesa. No sea de malas que piensen que es Xbox 360 en los fragmentos de PS3, o piensen que es algún mod de PC con gráficos de PS2. 8.- ¿Por qué falta la pregunta 5? R= La borré para no tener problemas. _________________________________________________________________ INFORMACIÓN Todos los fragmentos fueron sacados de emuladores donde el estado del juego es jugable (playable). _________________________________________________ VIDEOS DE INTERÉS Diferencias del modo 2 jugadores de GTA San Andreas (Xbox, PS2 y PS3 remasterizada) por Kaizo M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPi06wTYPUI Diferencias entre la versión japonesa y la versión estandár de GTA San andreas por Streetskulls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lVXvwHGbGw Diferencias entre la version japonesa y americana de GTA San andreas - Por SaAcK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7p2Lyg7xHWk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA4U9c8RfYE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZ2Iddar8mY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LG3vX3bqKDY _________________________________________________________________ ESCENA ELIMINADA Quería hacer una explicación/chiste de la cámara del vortex, pero se me hizo relleno innecesario. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKe1kitSAqE&feature=youtu.be _________________________________________________________________ EITQEUTAS/TASG/KYEWORSD No les hagan caso, es para facilitar la búsqueda ya que me falta atención, dinero, y quiero ser mejor que el trolencio666. En buen plan, me las robé de otro video mío, así que no hay nada nuevo.... la version de xbox 360 no tiene modo 2 jugadores como descargar el mod beta de gta san andreas top 10 san andreas versus android diferencias android contenido beta mods de anime rinko kobayakawa microsoft windows ps3 física ps3 classic ps4 japonesas asiáticas xbox 360 xbox one Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (Windows Store Version) SAAC es una mierda comparison descargar gta sa android gratis 1 link apk dows 10, Android or IOS GTA San Andreas Remastered (Microsoft Store) curiosidades curiosamente curiosas misterios misteriosamente misteriosos Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Windows App on PC) Gameplay interrogantes interrogativamente interrogantes dudas dudosamente dudosas descubrí esto en gta san andreas android mods descargar 1 link gta sa comparison gta sa pc vs android no creerás lo que encontré en san andreas misiones loquendo android diferencias comparación mod de 2 player xbox ps2 ps3 ps4 diferencias chicas anime misterios remasterizada mods los mejores mods 2019 como jugar de 2 jugadores gta san andreas en xbox como jugar de a dos descargar el mod 2 jugadores descargar los mejores mods estos mods haran que tu gta san andreas se haga gay gran robo del auto don andrés Kaizo m kaizo alt monas chinas bugs del modo 2 jugadores glitches del modo 2 jugdores diferencias NO gráficas de gta san andreas Mobile android iOS #GTASA #GTASanAndreas #GTASAcomparison #GTAcomparison Categoría:Vídeos